


Niall in Wonderland

by jewnicornbabieseverywhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice!Niall, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, CheshireCat!Harry, M/M, MadHatter!Louis, WhiteKing!Zayn, caterpillar!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewnicornbabieseverywhere/pseuds/jewnicornbabieseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years, I see myself again in that place that I created as a child. But nothing is as simple as before. I am an adult now and with me Wonderland matured. Now I can't just pretend that I'm dreaming. Need to make decisions, and face memories and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alice in Wonderland and I had to do it! I hope you guys like it! English is not my natural language so help me with my mistakes! It's Narry, it's gay, it's crazy, it's fiction. I don't own Harry or Niall or Liam or anyone woh's in te work. Enjoy!

When you are nineteen years old and you're still being treated like a child , all you want to do is escape the oppressors . I know it well . I just wanted to get back in my six years and escape to that place that I created for fun in the midst of all the problems that my family was .

My parents were splitting up when I created the " Wonderland ." I always enjoyed reading . Since small. At six years old read better than my older brother, and among my favorite books was Alice in Wonderland . It was fascinating the description of the place and its inhabitants . My favorite characters have always been the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter.

Understand that I'm no fool who believe the Wonderland really exists . But sometimes , while I'm answering phones for my dad , I pretend that anytime the White Rabbit , which I called Perrie , would appear saying : " It's late " . I would follow and fall into a hole that seem endless ...

" Niall " It was my father calling me . He never understood me , I don't understand why he wanted to stay with my guard and not Greg's . He did like to work there . I'm sure if I still was with my mother she would let me go to college I wanted.

I followed him to his room furnished with mahogany furniture and curtains and wine details . I didn't like going there. After all , every time I was called I had done something wrong .

" Yes ? " I raised an eyebrow watching my father reading several papers that were on the table .

" Just wanted to let you know that you can leave early today. But I want to go straight home to study for your test tomorrow . " He said looking straight into my eyes . That was why he did not speak on the phone with me . He wanted to control me . And looking into his eyes was almost impossible to say no . Only those who have seen them understand.

" All right . " I gave a wry smile and walked out of his room . I was doing College of Business Administration . And I didn't like it any way . I've always been good artist . Could draw and play guitar . If I were to choose a career would be connected to it but my father would never allow . I depended on him yet, and even nineteen I couldn't go against his wishes .

I sat back down at my desk looking at the schedule from my father . He had several meetings that month and no free time . Sometimes I think that's why he's so bad -tempered and bossy .

You know when you get to travel in your own mind and lose track of time ? Well, it happened to me all day. But I had never revised anything that referred to Wonderland . But that butterfly was not even part of London.

" It cann't be... " I muttered to myself and I came out from behind the desk.. I followed that butterfly through the halls of my father's company . No one seemed to see that little beauty blue. So beautiful and full of details . I followed her down the hall . And there I was sure I was dreaming . Perrie , the rabbit . She was in her human form and smiling for me . Ah yes , all the inhabitants of my Wonderland can take human form , after all, I created them to be my friends .

" We're late , Niall . " She said taking my hand and dragging me out of the building . She wore a red skirt with black lace , the shirt was over her social and wore a black vest . Her blond hair was loose and head wearing a top hat . His boot made noise on the ground , but as soon as we left the building the noise ended .

" Where are you taking me ? " I asked without resisting much of her stress.

" Where do you think? " She looked at me mocking .

"Wonderland ? " I asked and she rolled her eyes . " And if I don't want to go there ? "

" You don't have to want to . " He continued guiding me through the streets of London. " The White King wants to talk to you . "

I felt a shiver go up my spine . That was not a good sign . I had defeated the King Red,'s Dragon but didn't know if the exile had been enough to stop the King

" He 's back? " I asked Perrie and she don't even looked at me and didn't answer me. "I know ... "

" He is not threatening anyone. We have more important issues to deal with in Wonderland . " She pushed me and I found myself falling into a hole . I did not despair despite the scare and she fell with a grace far as she smiled softly to me I was fumbling around in the fall .

So I hit the ground I felt a sweet smell . And I knew I had arrived.

" Arise , quitter . " Perrie said pulling me up . " We have no time to lose. "

I walked looking around . Everything was exactly the way I imagined. The giant and dangerous carnivorous flowers, bees that mimicked the size of the plants , but they were docile and always ended up being devoured by flowers . The tall grass almost covered me - after all I was very high - and the smell of dew. The clear sky with the sun seemed to dance in blue . Small and large animals , butterflies incredible color . I never felt so at home like there.

" Everything remains the same . " I smiled at Perrie who shrugged . I realized I was wearing a white pants and a blue shirt with black details and a bow tie of the same color of the details . " Everything is well ? "

" More or less . " She shrugged . " At least they are alive . "

I gulped at the response and decided it was better to wait to arrive at the tea party .

" He 's back! " I heard a voice and then another repeating the same phrase . " Or don't you came back? "

" But if you said he came back , he came back . " The other voice , much like the first, said .

" But maybe he don't came back, it's just a look-alike . "

" You don't understand anything. Hi Niall ! " And in front of me appeared Olly and Josh . The non-identical twins who always disagreed .

" Josh . " I smiled and hugged him . I missed so much that place , those people . " Olly ! " He hugged me stronger than his brother, always wanting to be different. " You guys are great! "

" You too! " Olly smiled .

" Not much . " Josh rolled his eyes crossing his arms .

"I would ask where to go but Perrie got to help me this time . " I laughed and only Josh followed me .

" We're late ! Come on ! " Perrie said joining eyebrows . Josh rolled his eyes and Olly accompanied uncomplainingly .

The path was the same since the first time I got there , but something was missing . Actually someone . The one I've been waiting since I saw Perrie . The Cheshire Cat . I needed to see him , because the last time we met was not pleasant . Ugly fight and I was so wrong about him.

My eyes lit up at the sight of that huge table and tip the Mad Hatter , or rather Louis . His smile when he saw me was exaggerated, but he was like it. Exaggerated . He ran up to me and and hugged me almost lifting me off the ground . He wore flashy clothes and a colorful immense hat.

" You came ! " He said releasing me .

" Perrie gave me no choice . " I laughed and she smiled proudly.

" Very well ! You'll Earn a carrot ! " Louis smiled more openly .

"You're the one who likes carrots ! He should be the white rabbit . " Perrie rolled his eyes and took his place at the table .

" Lou ... You are a great friend of his then ... " I wet the lips before asking . " Where's the Cheshire Cat ? "

The smile faded gradually from Louis's face . I saw in his eyes a sadness palpable.

" Him .. " Louis looked over my head and I turned bumped into the cat , but he was in cat form . " Hello , Harry . "

" Hi , Hazza . " I smiled embarrassed and he don't even smiled . How ironic was that? The Cheshire Cat doesn't smile.

" Sit down , Niall . " Louis took me to the chair and I sat . The tense atmosphere had settled . " Now we can have our tea . " Louis smiled and everyone got their cups .

The silence made me more tense . Harry always talked a lot and always smiled . But there was something very different about him . Something that made Wonderland a lot less happy. That place needed his smile.

"When he'll talk with the White King ? " Perrie Louis asked and frowned .

" Once we finish the tea ! " He smiled . " But this time I can't take it . King isn't very happy with me . " Louis shrugged and realized that White King's friendship was very important to him . I ate one of the cookies that were on the table and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to complete something . " Cheshire ... "

Harry 's eyes widened and cat looked at me and then at Louis again.

" Olly and Josh will only mess ... " Louis said .

" Hey ! " Olly complained.

" He's right . " Josh shrugged .

" Perrie is already tired and know that Caterpillar doesn't like her . " Louis smiled at the blonde's scowling face . " I just have you . "

Harry scowled even more and floated calling me with his head .

" I have not finished my tea ... " I was about to get another cookie , but I gave up when I saw the face of everyone in my direction . " I'm coming . " I finished my tea and a cookie stuffed in my mouth and I went to Harry .

I waved goodbye to those who were and were . Harry floating and I walking . I wanted to talk to him , apologize , but I knew that if I did it more things would come to light . Things I was not ready to face .

We followed an awkward silence and I just wanted him to take his human form to talk just banal . But I had no right to ask anything.

After a few hours walking , I was lost in thought and he don't even looking at me , he decided to walk too. Down and followed with the syrup up. He was all purple striped darker to lighter . His eyes were green and huge . And in his human form , as I recall , it was beautiful . That's why I had fallen for him . See, that's why I could not remember things related to him.

" You will not even talk to me? I know I can speak even being a cat , I'd imagined you . " I huffed crossing my arms . He looked at me and then back at the path in front .

" It's getting late , we better shelter somewhere. " He said cold. I felt my heart stop for a second to hear his voice . It was so beautiful and melody . But her coldness made me gulped .

" Do you know any place? " I asked raising an eyebrow .

" Maybe. " He said and I smiled , but he didn't return .

" I'm sorry . " I said down and he ignored . He changed the way and I followed. The new path led us to a kind of cave. It was small and cold , but it was better than nothing.

The sky began to darken and I sat watching Harry licking his paw striped . There was nothing to say. We were both wrong and could not say it was okay , because it never would be . I just wanted him to forgive me . That's it .

" Tomorrow we continue our journey . " He said and I could not endure more its coldness .

" What happened ? All yourcoldness is because the last fight? How many times do I have to say I 'm sorry ? " I asked with eyes watering of anger and sadness .

" I don't want to talk about it . " Harry said still cold .

" I'm sorry , ok ? I didn't know that kill the dragon would affect Caroline . " I held back tears and swallowed hard . "Just wanted you to understand . "

"I 'm not mad because of that , Niall . Caroline was important to me , but she chose her way ! " Harry said walking from one side to the other .

" So why act like that ? Why don't you assume human form and are treating me like I'm the worst person in the world ? " I asked , getting up and I was surprised when he took his human form . Still beautiful as ever . Curly and among them two cat ears , a striped shirt and black pants . Human hands that once touched me . I missed having my fifteen years.

" Because you're gone ! Not even thought of me , or any other ! And you said you loved me ! Niall , I believed ! And I waited the four years that have passed and you never came ! " He held me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall . His breathing was so out of sync as mine. I just wanted him to forget everything and kissed me . " Because I loved you , Niall . "

I had no words . He was right and I was wrong . As much as I had my reasons , I was selfish and not even think about missing a single hour to see him .

" And you still love me ? " I asked looking into his eyes . He even looked away before replying :

"I love you . " He said low and I could not help smiling . " But ... "

" Please , no buts . " And sighed and closed my eyes . Our lips almost brushed and I did not want him to move away .

He chuckled and I almost fainted . It was so good to hear her laugh again. But better than his laugh , his lips were on mine, and when he sealed our lips I clung to it for fear of falling . Seriously , you would not understand . For a few seconds we just stay with the lips leaning , but soon our tongues intertwined and I moaned into his mouth . I was four years without it !

I wanted everything, but knew we had to be careful . If the Red King was back , we could not get too careless . But I could not stop with Harry's hands inside my shirt as his lips descended and ascended for my neck. And then it was over and he looked at me intensely .

" Never go for so long . " He said and I nodded seriously stealing a peck . He smiled and I imitated . Soon he was away from me and I could breathe normally. " Let's sleep. Tomorrow we still have a long way . "

I lay down and stared at it with my begging blue eyes . He came to me and lay in front of me holding me stronger . I never slept so well in my life .

N&H

" Nialler ... Hey ... " I felt kisses being spread over my face and smiled as Harry all smiles as I woke up . " Good morning . "

"Great morning . " I smiled and gave him a kiss. " We have to go . "

" We'll just wait a bit because some of the few servants of the Red King is looking for you . " He patted my face and I felt myself leaning on his chest . " You're beautiful . "

" You are more . " I laughed blushed at the compliment .

" Never. " He smiled kissing my cheek . " I love you flushed. "

I hid my face in the crook of his neck and enjoyed the time that we could " date " .

We spent some time exchanging kisses and caresses until he looked out and we left . The sun touched my face and I blinked a few times troubled with the light .

" What the White King want with me ? " I asked as we walked hand in hand .

" Only Perrie and Louis know . " Harry shrugged . " It is important . Should be about his brother . "

" Yeah . " I agreed .

This time our walk was fun and full of kisses . I felt such a lack of it and not even notice .

"Here we go. " He said , and I thought I'd play, but I was delighted with what I had imagined . The castle was so beautiful ... Overhead was him, the White King , or Zayn . He was beautiful as always . After all, there were all beautiful . Of course Harry was more .

We expect him in front of the castle and he hugged me tightly when he saw me .

" Niall " Zayn said and then released me . "I wanted to talk and play , but we have a serious issue to deal with. "

His clothes were all white and contrasted with tanned skin and black hair . Behind him was the Caterpillar , Liam . He looked at me with a look of wisdom and smiled gently . He wore green robes with red polka dots . The head had two small little antennas and he was holding a pipe .

When Zayn and Liam looked was impossible not to notice how they were connected . I remembered how Louis and Liam were friends and I understand why Zayn was not happy with it . And Perrie was blatantly interested in King and that's why Liam did not like her . They were jealous . I smiled at the thought.

I would take centuries to describe the beauty of the castle inside. But you should know that it was beautiful. Full details and gold. Amazing .

" Sit down. " Zayn and Harry said and I sat in the one next to the other in huge white table that was in the elegant room . " Only we await the arrival of Louis and began the meeting. "

" I thought you were mad at him . " Harry frowned and Zayn raised an eyebrow .

" Why would I? " He asked really confused .

" He wanted to get us together again. " I laughed low and Harry accompanied me holding my hand .

Louis smiled and came to see us holding hands . I rolled my eyes and he sat beside me .

" I'm so happy you guys are together!" Louis raised an eyebrow and smiled more open to Liam who's smiled back . It was good to see that all was well .

" Now we come to discuss the matter . " Zayn said and looked at me . " We have a problem , Niall . "

" With the Red King , I know . " I nodded and he shook his head .

" Matt is changed . Doesn't want to hurt anyone . " Liam frowned .

" So why was searching Niall ? " Harry asked seriously .

"He wanted to apologize . " Zayn replied sighing . " The matter is much more serious . "

Louis , Liam and Zayn lowered eyes thoughtful . I started to get nervous .

" Tell me! " I said louder than I should.

" Niall ... " Liam looked at me with sadness and then looked at Harry . " I can not ... "

" That's the last time you can come here . " Zayn said trying to stay indifferent, but the pain in his eyes was evident. " I'm sorry . "

" What? " I asked , getting up abruptly being imitated by Harry .

" You were a long time without coming and has passed the eighteen . " Zayn licked his lips nervously. " If you don't stay here forever , you can't come back ... Never again . "

I was in shock for a few moments . If it were any other day , if I had not reconciled with Harry , so it would be normal . I would say ok , drink that bitter juice and wake up on the table where I work . But the situation was different . I could not ...

" He will have to decide ? " Harry brought me back to reality .

" Yes. " Zayn replied .

" That's ridiculous . " Harry said nonconformist . I held his arm .

"It's alright . " I smiled . "I will stay . "

" No! " Harry said and I looked surprised . " You have a life in your world , Niall . I won't let you quit! "

" I hate my life in that world . " I said.

" Niall , you make your destine . You are young , have a lot to live there ! " Harry said and I frowned .

" You don't want me to stay ? "

"I do, that's what I want most ! But I also want you to be happy . " He answered . Neither I nor he cared about the looks we were released .

" Away from you I will not be happy! " I snapped and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply .

" You can't think about me , Nialler . Consider you ! This is not the place you want to spend the rest of his life . "

" How do you know ? " I asked raising an eyebrow .

"I 'm part of you , remember? You imagined me . " Harry said and I lowered my eyes .

" He is the one who must decide , Harry . " Louis said .

We looked at each other with the intensity that compelled the others. So I knew he was right .

" I'll go. " I said and Harry nodded and I saw tears come to his eyes and then my tears came . " You can't cry , you will die! "

" Things have changed , Niall . " He let the tears fall down and hugged me.

" I want to say goodbye to the others. " I said wiping my tears and saw that everyone was crying.

" Come on. " Louis gave me a bottle written Drink Me . I drank and feel shrink. He took my hand and put me on his shoulder .

We got there in minutes . Much faster than the first time .

Everyone knew novelty and waiting for me with sad faces . I hugged and kissed each one, giving special attention to Perrie , Josh and Olly . It was strange to think that it was the last time I saw them . Four years ago I could come back whenever I wanted . And now ...

"It's alright . " I listened Louis talk to Harry and I sobbed . Nothing would be fine .

" Ready ? " Zayn held the bottle which contained my passport to reality .

" Wait! " I heard the voice a few years ago I would hate , but now only wanted to review . Despite all the evil that had caused me , he was part of that place and I never see him again too. " Niall ... I 'm sorry for everything I did to you. "

Matt wore red robes lined with black hearts . Had puffed sleeves and pants were black .

"I forgive you , Matt . And believe me, I'll miss you . " I smiled and he smiled back .

I grabbed the bottle , but before drinking ran to Harry and we kissed like never before . There was love , fear, anxiety . But it was special. Our lips parted , but kept our face close.

"I love you . " He said and I felt his words .

I pulled back a little and drank the liquid blue bottle. And I swallowed to reality .

N&H

2 years later ...

" Niall, there's a magazine wanting you to draw some stuff for the next edition . " Miranda , my secretary said .

In two years many things have changed . I resigned , I did my college , I bought my apartment . Everything would be perfect if I could forget Harry . But he was my first and only love . I had gone out with other girls , only girls , and never felt anything like what I felt with Harry .

" Say that I'll look at my schedule and give you the answer tomorrow . " I told and Miranda retired .

It was my lunch break and I left the building I worked . I was one of the illustrators who was more wanted there. I was proud of myself and I'm sure Harry would be too if he knew .

Follow for the nearest coffee shop and as I entered my heart stopped .

" I finally found you . " It was him. Harry . And in front of me . His smile was the most beautiful I had ever seen . Finally everything seemed perfect .

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's awful but let me know what you thought about it! Love ya!


End file.
